


Prey

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce is a sugar daddy, M/M, or a cougar, what do you call a male cougar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonymous asked: a little Kon/Bruce. Please? No angst. :3So his name is Conner Kent, 22, he’s a mechanical engineering student at Metropolis State, is from Kansas, has divorced parents, and he’s on term break that’s why he’s in a bar with friends in Gotham.His deliciously thick cock is also in Bruce’s mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (au where Clark and Bruce don’t know each other because I honestly can’t do a Kon/Bruce where Clark and Bruce know each other)
> 
> Slut!Bruce is probably in his late thirties. He’s not done hoeing yet. xD remember guys, if you're going to hoe, hoe responsibly! 
> 
> God, I feel so guilty. /hides
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> tumblr link http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/159220681671/all-this-talk-of-kon-made-me-feel-like-a-little

A party is a party. Parties mean that there will be attractive people there. And most of the time, Bruce doesn’t care. If he finds someone he likes, he’ll do something about it. He’ll be sure not to snag anyone under 18, of course.

But the one he’s had his eye on for a while now looks young. He looks old enough to be a college student and he’s hoping he doesn’t have a fake ID on him. He’s tall, maybe half an inch shorter than Bruce, built, with broad shoulders and a sharp jaw. He looks like a brute. He likes brutes.

“I see you’ve got your eyes on prey already,” says one of the owners of the bar, over the loud electronic music, handing him another cocktail.

Bruce downs the cocktail in one go, sets the glass down on the table of his private booth, and hums. This one knows very well he likes the younger ones. They’re adorable, most of the time sweet, and he loves their stamina and eagerness in bed.

“Do you want me to go and get him? Your usual room is ready,”

Bruce tears his gaze away from the young man and looks up at the owner. “Will you?”

“Only if you tell me all the juicy details,”

They meet eyes. “I always kiss and tell with you, Michael,” says Bruce.

“But I like asking,” Michael smirks. “Besides, Ted and I get inspiration from your escapades,”  

Michael walks past his booth and goes over to the counter and chats it up with the young man. It takes a while, which means Michael had to do a little persuading. When Michael does persuasion, it means Bruce owes him more than just a kiss and tell.

Michael and the boy walk over to Bruce’s booth. Bruce is antsy with want.

“Bruce,” says Michael, gently ushering the boy over closer to the eats. “This is Conner, and Conner, this is Bruce. I hope you’ll have a wonderful night together,”

Bruce smiles at the college boy.

“Uh, good evening?” he says shyly.

Bruce is done for.

* * *

So his name is Conner Kent, 22, he’s a mechanical engineering student at Metropolis State, is from Kansas, has divorced parents, and he’s on term break that’s why he’s in a bar with friends in Gotham.

His deliciously thick cock is also in Bruce’s mouth.

He is also making beautiful noises.

Bruce takes him in as far as he can go without gagging, then pulls off it with a filthy pop. He looks up at Conner with a smile, licking his swollen lips and lightly stroking the hard cock.

“Shit,” Conner pants. “How are you…so good?” Conner thinks it was a very good idea to do this sitting on the bed with Bruce on the floor because he’d fall face first onto the floor from how good that beautiful mouth is.

“Practice,” Bruce says simply. He licks Conner’s slit, then kisses the tip a few times.

“Oh my God,” Conner quickly raises his hands to cover his eyes. That’s too hot. Too sexy. Conner’s never had anything for older people before but just. Holy shit, Mr. Wayne is so hot. If Bruce put his mouth on him again, he’s going to come his brains out and die.

Bruce was wrong, though. This muscled college boy isn’t a brute. He’s a huge farmboy sweetheart, but Bruce is somewhat sure that he’d be brute if someone pushed him enough.

Conner lets out a groan that might have sounded like something he’d make before the highest drop on a roller coaster. He grabs onto the sheets tightly, thinking that if he let go he’d come. Bruce doesn’t stop stroking him, and puts his mouth on him again, licking on the underside, tracing the thick veins, and then taking a ball into his mouth and tugging on them as he sucked.

Bruce circles the ball with his tongue, and Conner lets out another groan. Bruce hums, sending some vibrations that Conner swears travelled up from his balls, to the tip of his cock, and to the tips of his fingers and toes.

Conner feels like he’s going to cry from feeling so good.

Bruce pulls off him again. “Can’t wait for you to fuck me,”

What?

Shit, what?

He wanted what??

Holy Jesus’ balls what did he get himself into.

“What?” Conner finds himself saying, absently backing off the edge of the bed as Bruce took off his clothes, revealing his own hard on.

“You’re not the only one who gets to have fun, darling,” smirks Bruce. He turns around and pulls his cheeks apart.

Conner’s eyes widen. It’s a butt plug. Had Bruce been wearing it all this time?

“Like it?” Bruce grins, grabs the lube on the nightstand and throws it over to Conner who catches t. He joins Conner on the bed. “It’s not too big. I just like want something in there to make the need abate until I find someone willing to fill it up,”

Conner swallowed. Shit, shit, if he pulled that out Conner might just come.

Bruce reaches between his legs and plays with the base. This time, it’s he who moans as the toy presses all of his buttons. Slowly, he pulls on it. It quickly slips out, leaving him just a little bit open.

Conner’s leaking. Definitely leaking.

“C’mon, what are you waiting for?” Bruce looks at Conner over his shoulder and licks his lips as he slides a few fingers into his hole.

Conner scrambles to pour the lube on him. As soon as he’s generously lubed, his hands bite down on Bruce’s hips and he pushes in to the hilt easily into Bruce.

“Finally!” cries Bruce, “Fuck me, fuck me, hurry,” he hisses at Conner, who immediately obeys.

The bed creaks and slams onto the wall in time with Conner’s thrusts. “You’re so hot, Mr. Wayne,”

“Shut up and fuck me harder,” Bruce groans into the pillow.

Conner doesn’t know why he thinks that would make him harder if it were possible.

He’s right though. He does come his brains out. He just didn’t expect to pass out.

* * *

When he wakes up, he’s alone. He frowns. He spends his week moping around. When he goes back to school, the dean of his college tells him he’s been granted a scholarship and the dean tells him his benefactor wants to remain anonymous. The rest of his stay in school has been paid for, including his books, dorm rent, and he even gets a monthly allowance. He gets to his dorm basically on autopilot, unsure if he’s in a dream. When he gets to his dorm, there’s a letter.

It’s Mr. Wayne inviting him to dinner at 9pm tonight.

 


End file.
